He's Jack
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Sequel to She's Belle. Ten years after he abandoned her, Jack finds his way back into Belle's life on his adventure to save Elizabeth Swann. And she is not happy. Will Jack ever be able to explain why he left? And will Belle ever accept it, considering he left her with one more thing besides a drawing?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Here it is: the sequel to She's Belle. You can see that I was on top form when thinking of the title. This chapter is kind of short so I'll update asap to make up for it, PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Belle. Bits and pieces of the plot line are mine but there will be heavy involvement of the Curse of the Black Pearl which isn't mine.**

Twenty three years ago, I first met Jack Sparrow. I was eleven years old and I was not the prettiest girl ever: thin, limp reddish blonde hair, unattractive freckles, stick figure and short as one can be and still be considered older than about seven. He was roguish, even at fourteen, and flirtatious. He found my name, Belle, extremely amusing as it meant 'beautiful'. We never saw each other until thirteen years later and, after a series of events, became as romantically involved as Jack Sparrow can. He treated meas I suspect he's treated many women – like the only one that matters. He did bed me more than once, which I hear is extremely rare for Jack Sparrow. We were abandoned on an island by his ugly, disrespectful and perverted first mate: Hector Barbossa. When we escaped, it took Jack the entire journey back to Tortuga and about four hours before he abandoned me. The only thing he left me was a drawing of me that he'd done whilst I slept and a little note saying 'sorry love' which he had delivered to me by two hookers that he had slept with before he left. Well, that and something else. That was ten years ago. I hadn't seen him since then and the stories had dwindled for me. I knew he hadn't found Barbossa from Gibbs who had abandoned the British Navy for a life of piracy and we spent most of our time together. I hadn't left Tortuga, feeling the adventure seep from my bones. Gibbs seemed to know everything and let me know in turn. But he hadn't heard what I was overhearing as I sat alone in a bar with rum dressed so no one would mistake me for a whore. I had on a white shirt secured with a ruby red sash around my waist, my belt with weapons attached beneath it, black breeches, black knee high boots with golden buckles up the side and a long deep blue coat that reached just above my knees. My long dark blonde hair was in a side plait over my right shoulder and a black leather hat rested on my head.

"Jack Sparrow is here," gushed a whore. She was probably hoping he'd bed her. I didn't particularly think her hope was in vain. She was attractive: silky brown hair, clean dress, lean figure, what more could he want? She got paid and he got pleasured. Everybody wins, I thought bitterly. Then it clicked in my brain. Did she say Jack Sparrow was in Tortuga? I didn't know what to think. Instead of processing it, I downed the rum and left the bar in search of something to distract me. What I found both amused me and angered me. I saw Scarlett then Giselle slap the infamous 'Captain' Jack Sparrow.

"I may have deserved that," Jack muttered to a young boy as Giselle walked away. She caught my eye and scurried in the opposite direction. After I'd threatened to kill her, she'd avoided me. Good. I approached Jack as he turned around. The boy he was with eyed me, being the only one to notice me. His hair was in a ponytail and he looked very out of place but also familiar. Holy sweet horizon, I knew who he looked like. But I had something to deal with. Pulling my fist back and throwing it forward, I punched Jack straight in the nose. He cried out and fell backwards as I watched in satisfaction.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," the boy asked Jack who was adjusting his twisted nose. Jack looked up and straight into my furious eyes.

"No, that one I deserved," he admitted and I glared as he stood up. The boy eyed me warily.

"I'm not walking away like the others. I should shoot you in your balls for what you did to me Sparrow. And what the hell are you staring at Turner?" I demanded, looking at the boy. He gaped and Jack looked shocked.

"How did you know who he was?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Sparrow, it's obvious he's Bootstrap's son. The question is: what is he doing here?" I asked curiously.

"His lovely lass is in need of assistance," Jack answered and I laughed loudly.

"At least he's not taking a leaf out of her book and abandoning her," I snarled and Turner seemed to realise that I was more than just some whore, despite what I felt like.

"Love, I have a perfect explanation for that-." I cut him off by slapping him.

"If you'd had a perfect explanation, you wouldn't have left me alone with no goodbye!" I cried, feeling utterly pathetic but needed to vent my anger.

"Belle-."

"NO! I do NOT want to hear it. Now, Turner, do you have a first name?" I asked snappily, turning away from Jack.

"Will," he answered and I smiled.

"Just like your father. You look just like him," I said softly and Will smiled.

"Oh sure, smile when she says it but threaten me when I say it," Jack commented sarcastically from the background. I didn't bother acknowledging him but took satisfaction from his comment.

"What was he like?" Will asked eagerly and I smiled. Gesturing my arm, I started walking.

"Let's walk and talk. We have to find someone necessary for your needs." I knew they were after a ship and a crew. Will started following me and I didn't wait to see if Jack did. "Your father was very respectable, especially for a pirate. He actually had a moral standard and I liked him the best of Sparrow's crew," I started but Will gaped at me.

"What do you mean by 'Sparrow's crew'?" he asked and I shook my head.

"He used to be captain of the Black Pearl," I answered and Will looked gobsmacked.

"He didn't mention that part," he told me and I shrugged.

"His ego probably insisted that you already knew. Anyway, Bootstrap was a very level headed person and caring too. When I heard about his death, I was furious. I knew he'd died because of a certain pirate but also because of me and it didn't sit right. Barbossa is going to suffer when I get my hands on him," I swore and Will nodded, not saying anything. We arrived in the stables where Gibbs was curled up with some pigs. "Wake him up. I'll be waiting." And I walked away, trying very hard not to shoot Jack. This was not fair.

**Well there you have it. Don't worry, it will get better! Love Bianca :) x**


	2. Not the only thing you left me

**Chapter Two**

**Ok, it hasn't been too long, thankfully. Um . . . I'm almost finished the next chapter. But, like the last time, updates are going to take slightly longer because I just came back to school (which is stupid in my opinion but I won't bother you by ranting) and I have no idea what the next six weeks are going to be like. Anyhow, here's this chapter to satisfy you. It's juicy on the drama, kind of.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Belle and the other character that you might have figured out exists already.**

Jack POV

Ten years after realising that the island I'd been marooned on was the best thing to ever happen to me because s_he _was there, assuring _her_ that she was different, realising that there was never going to be anyone more important to me than _her_ and then abandoning _her_ for her own wellbeing, I returned to the place I never thought I'd be again. I hadn't been there since the morning I'd left _her_ in her bed with nothing but a drawing and two words left with two hookers. I had slept with them but she needed to be angry. Never would anyone have thought that the suave and notorious Captain Jack Sparrow was caring but the motives behind my behaviour were just that. I entered Tortuga cautiously although it wouldn't have seemed that way and told Will about the wonders of the place when all that was playing in my head was the bad parts. After I got slapped by both Scarlett and Giselle, unsurprisingly, I was feeling the regret. Will was looking at someone and I turned back around just to get a fist slammed into my nose. I yelped dramatically and fell over. Whoever had done that packed a hell of a punch. I started to adjust my crooked nose and I felt the whelp look down at me along with another set of eyes.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," the whelp said in a mocking voice. Looking up and straight into a pair of familiar grey-green eyes, I felt all the memories hit me like her fist just had. Belle was here.

"No, that one I deserved," I admitted and stood up. The fact that she was here was difficult for me to grasp. The whelp looked terrified of her. He should be. I was.

JBJBJBJBJB

"And you didn't see fit to tell me that you'd been with Belle this whole time?" I demanded from Gibbs as we spoke over some rum. Belle was outside with young William, talking with him. I glared at the pair, but mainly at the whelp, before looking at Gibbs.

"I don't know what ye expect, Jack. Ye were the one that left her behind without explaining yer motives," Gibbs pointed out although there was something strange in his voice. I glared at him and took a gulp of rum.

"You know why I left," I argued and Gibbs shook his head.

"But she don't, Jack. That's why she hates ye," he said and I sighed. This was going to be more difficult than I ever imagined.

"It's just my luck that I found her here," I complained and Gibbs laughed. I must have looked pitiful.

"Maybe it's a good thing, Jack."

"Not if she never wants to be around me."

"Do ye want to be around her?" he asked and I glared at him harshly.

"Of course I do. I didn't leave because I didn't want to be with her. I left so that she wouldn't get hurt. I couldn't have stood there and watched that happen, you know that," I snapped and Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Leaving her by herself could've backfired. You could have come back here and found out she was dead," Gibbs argued and I gritted my teeth.

"But she's not. She's just bloody furious at me."

"Maybe ye should tell her the truth, Jack."

"It's too late. I should have told her ten years ago."

"Well, I don't think she'll be happy when she finds out it was selfish reasons that abandoned her." Again, there was something in his voice that confused me. I knew Gibbs was hiding something from me.

"They weren't selfish. They were all for her. I wouldn't have left if I thought this life was right for her."

"Jack, she was raised a pirate. Yer being a bit patronisin', don't ye think?"

"I didn't want her hurt! Living without her and knowing she was safe was better than living without her and knowing I caused her death!" I finally yelled. The entire pub went silent and I looked up to see Belle missing and William gaping at me. I stomped up to the kid, ignoring the stares.

"Where is she?" I demanded and he pointed behind him. I left him standing there and took off towards the docks.

Belle POV

I listened subtly to Gibbs and Jack's conversation. When Jack yelled at Gibbs about not wanting to cause my death, I ran towards the docks. I didn't want to hear anymore because it meant that I couldn't be mad at him. It meant the hatred I'd bottled up and got ready to hurl at him for ten years was completely useless and pointless. I sat down on some crates near the edge of the pier and looked out over the dark ocean. There was a fancy navy ship docked nearby and I smirked, knowing Jack had commandeered it with the young William, who was just like his father. I heard the sound of familiar footfalls on the dock that halted behind me. I continued looking out to the sea, glistening in the moonlight.

"This is where I found out you'd left me," I said quietly although I knew he heard me. "I got so mad when I found out you'd slept with Giselle and Scarlett that I almost used my one shot on Giselle. It would have been a waste though. So I yelled at the sea and then drowned myself in rum. It didn't help at all. Even under all the hatred and the pain that you left me with, I never truly stopped caring about you, you know. I always wondered if you were alive and happy somewhere else, sailing the seas without the one you claimed was different," I continued. I didn't cry although I very much wanted too. I simply sat and stared, refusing to turn to look at the man who'd haunted me for ten years.

"I never wanted to leave, love," he whispered and I felt him sit on the crate next to me. He didn't try to touch me though.

"I know - you were trying to 'protect' me. I guess I just don't understand," I mumbled and this time he did touch me. His hand softly touched my knee but I jerked away and stood up.

"Ye don't deserve to die because of me," he said as he came up beside me. I still refused to look at him.

"Did you ever consider that if I'd died here, in the ten years we haven't seen each other, it would have still been your fault? You don't know that I would have died if I'd come with you, just like you didn't know I wouldn't die because you left me here. The fact that you think I would die as easily as you're implying is insulting too," I pointed out softly.

"Maybe my decision doesn't look good now but it made sense ten years ago," he argued and I scoffed, being the loudest I'd been throughout the entire conversation.

"So not only did you abandon me but you didn't think it through?" I demanded harshly but I couldn't look at him. The pain in my chest was already unbearable.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked softly and I closed my eyes to stop the building tears.

"Mummy!" cried a young voice. Jack and I whirled around to see a young girl at the end of the pier. She was ten years old and tall for her age. She had dark brown hair that rested at her elbows and big grey-green eyes. She was wearing a brown coat with gold buttons that reached her knees, a white shirt, brown breeches and black leather boots. I breathed deeply, preparing for Jack's utter horror. But I couldn't look. Instead, I walked away from Jack and up to my ten year old daughter, Jacqueline.

"Hey, mummy told you to stay home," I said in a kind voice. She shook her head.

"I heard people say Captain Jack Sparrow was here mummy and I wanted to see him! Your stories were so good and I wanted to hear more from him. Is that him?" she asked loudly and looked at Jack who looked shell-shocked.

"Maybe you can talk some other time. Captain Jack is very tired right now and we should be going home. Go on, I'll be there in a minute," I said and she pouted but left. Breathing deeply, I turned and marched up to Jack. When I stopped in front of him, he looked down at me (still marginally taller) with confusion in his eyes. I reached down and pulled a piece of old paper out of my boot.

"Wh-." I held up my hand and placed the paper within his hand.

"It looks like this picture isn't the only thing you left me with." And I walked away, leaving him standing on the dock in complete shock and succumbed to the tears.

**Don't hate me! Please don't hate me! I will do my best to get regular updates to you. I really need to learn to finish a story before I start updating it. Anyway, I hope you're not preparing to kill me or smash the computer/laptop/iPad/iPod screen. Love Bianca :) x**


	3. You're my father

**Chapter Three**

**I promised an update as soon as possible and here it is. I've finished the next chapter as well but I'll make you wait for that ;)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, no sir. I do own Belle and Jacqueline.**

"Mum, wake up. WAKE UP!" I heard Jacqueline yell but firmly ignored her. It was far too early. "Captain Jack Sparrow said we could come with him on his adventure!" That got my attention. I shot straight up in bed and looked at my fully dressed daughter.

"Captain Jack said WHAT!" I cried and Jacqueline looked sheepish suddenly.

"He said we could come with him. Please, mummy, please?" she begged but I wasn't having any of it. If Jack didn't want to endanger my life, he was not going to endanger my daughter's. I dressed quickly in a white shirt secured with a thick black leather strap, black breeches and black boots with silver buckles. I snatched my sword and my pistol, ran a brush through my hair, grabbed my jacket and hat and ran out of the door with Jacqueline at my heels. I stormed onto the ship and straight up to Jack who was at the helm.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO RISK MY LIFE AND HERE YOU GO RISKING MY DAUGHTER'S! I'VE MET SOME LOW PEOPLE JACK SPARROW, BUT YOU ARE THE WORST OF THE WORST! DON'T YOU EVER, EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" I screamed loudly and the entire crew stopped to stare at us. Jack looked shocked but then looked over my shoulder and smirked.

"It's too late now, love," he said and I whirled around. We'd left Tortuga. I'd been so caught up in my rant that I hadn't noticed us leave port. I turned slowly towards Jack and threw myself at him, shrieking swear words and hitting every inch of him that I could. He ended up on the ground with me on top of him, still pounding him. I was eventually dragged off kicking and screaming by Will and Gibbs. They struggled to hold me as I continued to scream at Jack who just looked slightly amused with himself.

"Mummy," said a quiet voice and I immediately stopped, looking down at Jacqueline. She looked slightly upset and I immediately crouched down to her level. Will and Gibbs let me.

"What is it?" I asked in my mothering voice.

"Why are you mad at Captain Jack?" she asked in a scared voice. I placed my hands on her arms and she looked at me with watery eyes. I decided honesty was the best policy.

"Captain Jack hurt mummy a very long time ago. And you could get very hurt on this voyage. It's very dangerous and you're a bit too young. He didn't have a right to ask you to come with him," I told him and Jacqueline looked thoughtful.

"You always said that daddy hurt you a very long time ago, before I was born," she said and I frowned.

"Yes, I did," I said slowly, wondering what she was getting at. I could see Jack watching us carefully over Jacqueline's shoulder. Despite my better judgement, I looked up at him and he shrugged.

"Is Captain Jack my daddy?" Jacqueline asked and my arms dropped to my sides in shock. A mental war began in my mind. Should I tell her the truth? Should I lie? Should I avoid the question completely? What kind of questions will she ask afterwards? Was Jack even good with kids? Sweet Calypso, this is the worst thing she could have said besides 'how are babies made'. Taking a deep breath, I looked into my daughters eyes.

"Yes, Captain Jack is your father," I finally said and Jacqueline's reaction was to beam widely and turn towards Jack.

"Hi, I'm Jacqueline Roberts. You're my father," she said, sticking out her hand. I rose to my feet and watched in horror and amusement as Jack looked down at Jacqueline.

"You're just like your mother," he commented and shook Jacqueline's hand. She nodded.

"If you ever hurt her again, mister, I will challenge you to a sword fight. And I will win. I've been learning since I could walk," she warned and marched off to terrorise the crew. I honestly felt sorry for them. Jack looked at me with confusion clear on his face.

"She's not lying. She's been learning since the age of two. And she will challenge you. And she'll most likely win. I think she cheats," I commented as lightly as possible. I was still furious but there was nothing I could do about it now besides jump overboard. Instead, I walked to the railing and looked out over the ocean, breathing in the scent of freedom.

"You look like you've been away for a while," Jack commented as he came to lean next to me.

"I haven't been on a ship since those rumrunners dropped us in Tortuga," I informed him and he made a noise of surprise.

"Why not?" he asked and I snorted.

"I had someone else to look after in case you haven't noticed," I said, turning away from the sea and looking towards Jacqueline. She was talking excitedly to Will and a short man. They looked a little lost but seemed to be teaching her to sail. I smiled happily. I realised it was time for her to finally see the world and learn the ways of pirates through experience and not my stories.

"She looks at home," Jack pointed out and I nodded.

"This is where she belongs," I acknowledged. Jack's hand on my arm turned me to face him.

"I'm sorry love, for asking her to come here. Yer right, I shouldn't have. But I spent all night thinking and I want to know her. I may not be the world's greatest father and I may mess up at times, but let me know my daughter," he begged and I looked into his chocolate eyes properly for the first time in ten years. I was immediately transported back to a time when we were happy. I knew I had to let him know her. I would feel horrible if I didn't and Jacqueline clearly wanted to know her father.

"Of course you can know her," I answered and Jack smiled widely. I had missed that smile. He made to walk away but abruptly halted and turned towards me.

"What's she like?" he asked and I grinned.

"She's loud, opinionated and almost perfect with a sword. She doesn't like any shortened versions of her name and loves to hear Captain Jack Sparrow stories. She's always wanted to learn to sail and meet you in both the father sense and the Captain Sparrow sense," I informed him and he nodded, turning away again but then whirled around to face me.

"Belle, I can't-." I cut him off. I had never seen Jack this scared before and it was kind of amusing.

"Jack, you can do this. Just be Captain Jack Sparrow and she'll be thrilled," I assured him and this time he didn't turn around again. I watched as he let Will and the short man go and began talking to Jacqueline. Judging by his hand gestures and her excited expression, he was telling her one of his many adventures. My expression turned soft as I saw that he was relaxing and Jacqueline obviously enjoyed his company. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Jack looked up then and caught my eye. I smiled softly at him and he winked, turning back to Jacqueline who'd smacked his arm and appeared to be scolding him. It was a habit she'd picked up a while ago. She didn't like men looking at me and it was hilarious to watch a ten year old tell a forty year old man off. I shook my head and turned to look back over the ocean. I couldn't believe I was on a commandeered navy vessel on my way to rescue some damsel I had never met with Bootstrap Bill Turner's son and Captain Jack Sparrow. Whatever it was, it was bound to be an adventure.

**There you have it, another chapter. I've just been inspired for more writing so that's good. I said that this story was going to have huge chunks of Curse of the Black Pearl in it but it's not really. There are going to be some areas that are from it but I've narrowed it down so the whole film isn't in this story. I just want to let you know that this is going to be a short story, like the last one, but I suspect slightly longer than the last one. Alright, that's all you really need to know. Love Bianca :) x**


	4. The same bloody island

**Chapter Four**

**Oh no! I had this chapter all set for an update two days ago. I'm such a moron! I can't believe I didn't realise I hadn't updated. Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Belle and Jacqueline so hands off :P**

I suppose bound was the right word. In a shocking turn of events, I found myself (along with the other members of Jack's crew) tied to the mast of the _Black Pearl_ with Pintel pointing a pistol at my head. On the bright side, we'd managed to save Elizabeth. On the dark side, we were bound, some of them were gagged and Jack was trying to negotiate with Hector Barbossa of all people.

"Where's Jacqueline?" I hissed to Marty who was tied next to me. He shrugged and I started panicking. I'd been dragged off the _Interceptor_ before I could blink or get to Jacqueline. Where the hell was she? I looked at Jack with wide eyes, hoping to convey the message. He had become quite close with our daughter although he remained petrified of fatherhood. Jacqueline was happy with him being her hero and idol for the time being, so he was lucky. He frowned and I looked around in the hope that he'd realise who was missing. His eyes flickered over everyone then widened. He'd noticed. I also noticed Will's distinct absence.

"Uh, Barbossa, you didn't happen to notice a small kid, about yay high with brown hair and an attitude did you?" Jack asked casually. Barbossa just smirked and looked at the almost destroyed ship. Oh no. Pintel just finished his threat when Elizabeth escaped from the (badly) tied ropes and ran towards the plank. I have no idea what she intended on doing but I couldn't blame her for panicking. Then the _Interceptor _exploded.

"NO!" I screamed and wriggled free of the ropes too. I launched myself for the plank but I was caught by at least three pirates. I struggled and kicked and shrieked and bit but they didn't leave me alone. The tears fell down my cheeks in merciless floods as I realised my daughter was on that ship. I didn't pay attention to anything that was going on around me; I just needed to see that Jacqueline was ok, that she was alive. But it was hopeless. The ship that she was on had exploded. Just like my ship had.

"Let. My. Mother. Go." I completely froze at that voice. I lifted my head, hair all over the place, and saw Jacqueline standing there with a pistol (I would be having a conversation with Jack) pointed at Barbossa. He began laughing and his pathetic crew automatically imitated him. Jacqueline just raised her eyebrow. "Listen to me, Hector Barbossa." He froze, staring at her in shock. "That's right, I know who you are. I also know that none of your crappy crew members can stop me fast enough before I shoot you. Vengeance is in my blood, I guess. After all, you marooned both my parents on an island." This bombshell caused Barbossa to gape, revealing his grotesque yellow teeth. His eyes travelled to Jack and then to me. "And I will shoot you. And I'm pretty sure William will as well, but I'm probably scarier than him. I do have better aim." Jack smirked and I rolled my eyes. She was just like her father.

"What are ye after, lass?" he asked, stepping forward. Jacqueline smirked. It was insane; she was only ten years old. But I was proud of her. And she would kill him, if she had to.

"Elizabeth goes free," Will blurted out. Jack and our daughter looked furious.

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked with a raised eyebrow. Jacqueline went to speak but was cut off again.

"The crew are not to be harmed," William ordered. I was growing tired of this. And where were Jack, Jacqueline and I in this arrangement?

"Agreed." I looked at Jack who looked back and shook his head minutely. Yeah, we were screwed.

JBJBJBJBJB

"Oh he had to choose the same bloody island!" I cried loudly as I got out of the water. Jack was right behind me and Elizabeth was already on the beach and walking away in the distance.

"At least it's got good memories," Jack said nostalgically. He was analysing a tree nearby that I distinctly remembered pricking . . . unfortunate places. He grimaced and turned away.

"Yes, and the result of those good memories is still on the _Black Pearl_!" I screeched and Jack came to place his hands on my shoulders comfortingly.

"They won't hurt her, love," he assured me and I scoffed.

"They're pirates. They'll do what they bloody want," I pointed out and he sighed.

"Will won't let anything happen to her. He knows we'll get off this island and he knows we'll kill him if anything happens to her."

"Jack, I can't lose her. I already lost you, I can't lose her too," I whimpered, sobs cracking my voice and making my knees weak. I dropped from Jack's grip onto the dry, hot sand and began crying my eyes out. Jack immediately knelt down beside me and held me into his chest. I sobbed brokenly into his shirt, shaking with the force of my pain. My daughter, my little girl, was on that ship with all of those disgusting, perverted pirates and none of her parents.

"You're not going to lose her, Belle. And you're not going to lose me," he whispered into my hair. I shook my head woodenly.

"You can't say that. I've already lost you," I whispered back. I felt, rather than heard, Jack sigh miserably.

"And that was the worst mistake I've ever made, darlin'. I'm not going to make it again."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not askin' you to. I'm askin' you to trust me."

"I trust you Jack. I trust you with Jacqueline. I trust you to get me off this island. I do not trust you not to leave me."

"I should've known that getting that trust back would've bin harder after I left ye the first time. But, remember Belle, you're different. And I love ye." Those words stopped my heart.

"What?" I asked quietly, refusing to lift my head from his chest.

"You're the best thing ever to happen to me, Belle Roberts, besides Jacqueline. I love ye and this time, I'm not leavin' without you." And I believed him. I knew all of Jack's tricks, lies and masks. But they were all out of the window in this conversation. He was being just Jack and I was so relieved.

"I can't believe you just admitted that." His laughter vibrated his chest.

"I didn't if ye don't say it back."

"Of course I love you, I always have. It's what fuelled my hatred of you and what convinced me that this adventure wasn't such a bad thing. I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow, but you have to stop being a bastard," I scolded, sitting straight up. He laughed in response and pulled me so that I was sitting in his lap.

"That's why you're different, Belle. You never do things conventionally," he teased and I raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"And you do?"

"Ok, ye've made yer point," he complained and I smirked, leaning in. And then, for the first time in just over ten years, I kissed Jack Sparrow. White hot fire spread through my body and pushed me closer to him, daring me to take in everything that was the infamous Captain. That kiss showed I forgave him for everything _if_ he kept his promise. And he knew that. By kissing back, he accepted it and welcomed me back into his arms, where I belonged, once again.

"Oh please," Elizabeth scoffed and I stood up, pointing my single shot at her head. She froze in utter fear. She really was in need of some steel.

"Do you want to repeat that or keep walking?" I asked sweetly, clicking the gun to show I was serious. She gulped and kept walking round the island. Jack wrapped his arms around me from behind as I tucked the gun into my belt once again.

"You always were feisty," he said huskily, kissing and nibbling my neck.

"Yes, but as feisty as I am, I really don't want Elizabeth to see us playing grown up's, as much as she may need the experience," I stated and he moaned in want against my neck. I turned in his arms and placed a light kiss on his lips. "We could always drown her," I suggested cheekily. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"If William must keep our daughter safe, we must keep his little damsel safe," he pointed out and I shut up. Jack kissed me once more, knowing he'd won, before setting off for the rum. I hated to admit it, but I'd missed the stupid island.

**Next chapter up on Saturday morning this was the note on the original chapter. I feel so stupid right now. Love Bianca :) x**


	5. I hate that pirate

**Chapter Five**

**I am so very sorry for the long wait. If you haven't been on my profile, my memory stick snapped through an unfortunate and rather ridiculous accident so I lost "He's Jack" completely along with several other things. But it's ok now. **

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! I do own Belle and Jacqueline though and YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!**

Somehow, Jack never ceased to amaze me. When the Royal Navy rescued us (and Elizabeth), he had been allowed to give the bearings to Isla de Muerta (after Elizabeth had agreed to marry the obnoxious Commodore) and we were both allowed to wonder free on the ship. Then, we were allowed to accompany the little boats on Will's rescue mission. I watched in wonder and Jack smooth talked the Commodore into allowing the pair of us to negotiate with Barbossa – which was going to be more difficult than negotiating with the Commodore – and I found myself skirting through the caves. Jack held my hand tightly, squeezing it occasionally then looking over his shoulder before continuing to move through the rocky maze we found ourselves in. Barbossa's commanding and arrogant voice echoed against the walls and I rolled my eyes as we came to the back of the gathered pirate crowd. The men absolutely reeked, which was strange given their un-dead status and they were all disgusting to look at. I didn't understand how Jack could go around looking so marvellously handsome and other pirates just looked grimy and rotten. My eyes flew around the large cavern as Jack cleared a path through the gathered crew but I couldn't find Jacqueline anywhere. Where the hell had that bastard taken her?

"It's not possible," Barbossa hissed when he laid eyes on us. I waved mockingly in his direction and tried not to stare at his feathery hat which was largely distracting. His yellow eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Not probable," Jack corrected, proceeding forward. I followed grudgingly and watched as he carefully manipulated Barbossa. Half the time, I didn't know what side Jack was on and I prayed that he wouldn't betray me. I didn't think I could cope with abandonment again. Barbossa eventually agreed to Jack's terms and the crew filed out. I glared harshly at Pintel and Ragetti before wondering off to explore and steal. I found a small bundle in an adjoining cave and rifled through until I picked out some diamond earrings, a couple of ruby rings and an emerald necklace. I stuffed them into my pockets before resuming my hunting. It was during my inspection of a large yet tasteful marble statue of a lion with solid silver laid into it (wondering how they had transported the massive thing) that I heard sounds of a struggle. I poked my head out of the cave and grinned widely as I saw a heated fight going on. Pulling out my sword, I leapt into action, back to back with Jack. When he got to Barbossa, I eventually switched opponents. I grew lethargic with the fight as the pirates couldn't be killed. But I wouldn't let that stop me. I stabbed, kicked, punched, slashed, elbowed and clawed at any pirate that stepped into my path. I was amused to see three pirates skewered on a pretty golden staff get blown up through William's ingenuity. I felt pride well up in me as he was just like his father in many ways, despite his want for not admitting it. He was a pirate, through and through, which young Elizabeth didn't appear to mind as I saw an admiring look she sent at him. I winked at her before running another pirate through then punching his face so that he fell into the water with a large splash. I watched with a strange fascination as the rings of the water spread out from his point of impact and wondered when he would come back out. Deciding that I would find out later, I spun around with the intent of finding another opponent when I heard an odd squelching noise. It was only when I looked down and an uncomfortable burning pain shot through my stomach that I realised there was a long sword sticking out of my torso. The smirking pirate, one I didn't recognise, pulled the weapon out sharply and I whimpered, falling to my knees clutching the wound.

Jack POV

Jacqueline was nowhere to be found and Belle was fighting somewhere nearby, I was certain of it. Barbossa refused to back down and there was no way of beating each other as we were both un-dead. But I wouldn't give up. This was my revenge – for Belle, for Jacqueline. Who knew what he had done to her on that ship? I didn't want to know. So, with another slash of my sword, the fight continued.

Jacqueline POV

I had expected the brig, no food and leering pirates. What I got was a warm bed, edible food and only Barbossa to talk to. Despite the comforts, I blamed the 'whelp' – as my father had dubbed him – for my predicament. He had opened his mouth when I had things perfectly in hand. I may only have been ten but I had much better pirate skills than he did. For God's sake, I was Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter! It was for that reason that I didn't make an escape plan. In all my mother's stories, Jack never planned his escape. He always improvised and that was what I would do. I waited, slowly eating my provided food and sipping my water (thankful that it wasn't rum, port, wine or any other form of alcohol). What I didn't expect was to be bound, gagged and thrown into a boat that was rowed straight into the caves I'd heard so much about. I was dragged unceremoniously from the rickety wooden thing and planted in a small alcove with two guards. I huffed grumpily and wondered what my parents would have done in my situation. They would have surely had the upper hand as they were older, more experienced and stronger. I had two massive pirates to contend with, I was bound and gagged, I had no weapon and I was ten. What did the world want from me!? Glaring slightly, I looked around the walls for a hint of escape and found none but the sounds of a fight distracted me anyway. I heard the distinct sound of my mother fighting, something I would recognise in the middle of anything, and thanked God that she was ok. If she was alive, it meant that Jack or dad or whatever I called him was most likely alive. I huffed again as a piece of my long, brown fringe fell in my eyes. Normally, I would have swatted it away or blown it out but as I was bound and gagged, both of those options were inaccessible.

"Now!" I heard Barbossa yell. The pirates guarding me reacted almost instantly and hauled me up from my curled up position on the floor. I was yanked for a short distance before we broke into a large cavern and my eyes lit up at the sight of real life treasure. My eyes dimmed slightly as I took in Captain Jack's shocked expression and then I looked around for my mother. The sight that met my eyes caused my knees to cave in.

"NO!" I screamed and, despite it being muffled by the gag, my father seemed to get the message and turned around. His sword clattered to the ground as he set his eyes on my mum. She was bleeding from the stomach and on her knees, doubled over in agony. I ground my teeth and wriggled slightly, causing the gag to come loose. "MUMMY!" I shrieked, struggling against my captors. I was handed over to Barbossa who held his sword threateningly.

"Unless ye want yer child to go the same way as her mother, I suggest ye surrender, Jack," Barbossa sneered and I felt my eyes widen, turning to the man I had admired for so many years. He was pale underneath his Caribbean tan and the chocolate brown eyes that I knew my mum loved were fearful. I couldn't understand why he hesitated until his eyes found their way back to my mum. It was then that I realised that he was in agony and didn't want me to end up like she had. What happened next surprised me and happened so fast that it could have been an illusion but I was assured wasn't. The pirate Captain (the REAL one) reached for his sword and cut his palm, throwing something over my captors head. Barbossa raised his sword and began to swing it down towards me. I screamed, shutting my eyes and there were two gun shots that echoed against the cave walls.

Jack POV

When I fired, someone else fired. But that wasn't my concern. I eyed Jacqueline carefully and found her unharmed, thank whoever listened to those kinds of things.

"Ten years ye carry those pistols and now ye waste yer shots," Barbossa mocked and I frowned in confusion.

"He didn't waste it!" the whelp yelled and I noticed my daughter roll her eyes at the sound. Grinning slightly, I eyed my old first mate who looked disbelieving.

"I feel . . . cold," he whispered before his grip slackened on Jacqueline and he toppled backwards. I leapt forwards to catch Jacqueline before her bonds caused her to collide with the rock. We both turned around at the same time to face the second person Barbossa had been addressing.

"God, I hate that pirate," Belle snarled as she stood on shaky legs. William appeared so I let him untie Jacqueline before approaching Belle and keeping her standing.

"Ye scared me love," I said reproachfully and she gave me an exasperated look.

"Jack, I am bleeding to death here. A little sympathy would not go amiss," she growled and I kissed her forehead, leading her over to Jacqueline who did not look happy.

"Thank you for saving me, mummy. Now let me save you," she said with her hands on her hips. She had her mother's attitude - that was for sure. But she had a point.

"Ye can't come back with me love," I whispered and she sighed.

"Yes, I know. I don't want to be hanged. You better get out of this, Sparrow or I'll set our daughter on you." I grinned mischievously as she called Jacqueline 'our daughter'.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving again, darlin'." And I proceeded to help her to another boat.

JBJBJBJBJB

Belle POV

I tapped my foot impatiently as I sat on a barrel on the _Black Pearl_. Somehow, Jacqueline had arranged for a pick up from Gibbs and I was very appreciative. I was bandaged up and walking, albeit shakily, around deck after four hours on deck. Unfortunately, impatience kicked in soon afterwards and I waited with growing irritation for some sort of sign. Finally, I heard a loud splash and Anamaria guided the ship around the large cliff we'd been concealed behind. I eyed the Port Royal fort warily and watched with relief as a small black dot began making its way towards the _Pearl._

"He didn't leave, mummy," Jacqueline pointed out ecstatically and I grinned as Jack finally reached the ship and was hauled on board.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code," he said to Gibbs who helped him up. The ex Navy officer glanced in Jacqueline's direction briefly before turning back to Jack.

"We figured they were more actual . . . guidelines than rules," he informed Jack who smirked and let his eyes land on an evilly grinning Jacqueline.

"Relax mate, she can be very persuasive," he assured Gibbs before swaggering over. We shared a brief kiss before Jack held out a welcoming arm to our daughter. I was stunned – he had never shown strong affection for her before but that was totally different. A thrilled Jacqueline hugged Jack's waist as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"Captain Sparrow," Anamaria began and he raised his head questioningly. "The _Black Pearl_ is yours," she finished and Jack grinned, approaching the wheel as Anamaria placed his coat on his shoulders and I placed his hat on his head. Jacqueline perched on the railing just in front of the helm whilst Jack held my hand and hummed under his breath, looking at his compass.

"And really bag eggs . . . drink up me hearties yo ho," he sang and I snuggled into his chest as the _Pearl _sailed off on another adventure.

**So, I've done it again. I've gone away for a long period of time (although my memory stick snapped so give me a break) and I've now come back with the end of a story. BUT, and here's the good news, I can continue. I don't particularly want to write the movies so it'll be set afterwards or something. It's up to you. This story will end here but it's up to you whether or not I create a sequel. And I promise that I will write it fully or at least plan it before starting to post so that my updates are nice and regular. Let me know what you want! Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
